El santuario del sol y las nueve musas
by Dama de los hielos
Summary: –"El día en que los perdí, también perdí mi cordura..." –Athena me quitó todo lo que ame, robo parte de mi alma ¿Que más puedo perder?" El amor y la locura, siempre van tomados de la mano...
1. 1.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, historia sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1:** _El despertar_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Santuario de Athena, casa de Acuario. Grecia_._**

Dentro de la onceava casa zodiacal, mas específicamente en los aposentos privados, dentro de la habiacion principal, el santo dorado de acuario se encontraba sentado, mirando un objeto que era sostenido por una de sus manos, aunque no era una gema, ni tampoco oro, el santo veia con fijacion aquel objeto, su semblante siempre serio ahora mismo tenia un tono algo melancolico, solto un suspiro. —He pasado los últimos dos años buscandote, allá a donde voy tengo la necesidad de tratar de encontrarte—-Aquel objeto en su mano, no era mas que una vieja foto, donde aparecian tres personas, entre ellas, su autodenominado mejor amigo, Milo, quien a su, vez, era el santo dorado de Escorpio, además de el claramente, la tercera persona... bueno, era ella —Todos te han dado por muerta, incluso tu maestro, pero se que no lo estas, lo puedo sentir —Decia mientras delineaba la figura de ella, concentrando su mirada en su imagen — Se que estas viva, aunque parezca que la tierra te devoro — Se levanto del lugar en donde estaba sentado y dejo la foto alli donde estaba — Prometi buscarte hasta dar contigo, o al menos encontrar tu cuerpo y por fin aceptar que ya no volveras a mi, pero...—-Alzo su vista hacia el techo— Tengo una mision de suma importancia ahora, se que si estas viva no aprobaras esto y de alguna manera agradezco que no estes aqui, siento no poder seguir buscandote, pero Hyoga es importante para mi y si quiero que se convierta en un santo digno debo ayudarle en esto — Comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta de su habitacion dispuesto a salir — Al menos me hubiera gustado volverte a ver una vez mas...

.

.

.

.

.

**Delfos, Grecia**.

En un lugar apartado de aquella hermosa isla, justamente dentro de un gran templo en una de las tantas habitaciones de aquel lugar, yacia dormida una joven, de cabellos negros como el carbon y piel blanca como la leche, su color de ojos era un misterio al estar sumida en un profundo sueño, del cual estaba pronta a despertar.

Un sueño profundo con duracion de dos años...

.

.

.

.

_—No puedo verte a los ojos Cass, creo que fue un alivio el que murieras antes de convertirte en la avergonzada hermana de un traidor..._

_—¡No! ¡hermano!_

El aire comenzo a faltarme, mi instinto me dijo que debia abrir los ojos, y asi lo hice, senti mi pecho subir y bajar, escalofrios me recorrian el cuerpo entero, pero sobre todo, mi corazon dolia, signo de un terrible presentimiento, aun sin poder calmarme del todo comence a mirar a mi alrededor desorientada por no tener idea de donde me encontraba, mi ultimo recuerdo es haber bajado del barco que me habia traido de Siberia. —¿Donde estoy?

Quite aquella sabana que cubria mi cuerpo, me sorprendio darme cuenta de que no tenia la ropa que se supone debia de traer puesta, en su lugar mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido color lila, todo aquello comenzaba a ponerme de los nervios, en mi cabeza comenzaron a formularse miles de preguntas, al mismo tiempo buscaba desesperadamente entre mis recuerdos como habia llegado aqui, sin embargo mi mente quedaba en blanco luego de bajar de aquel barco...

Senti cierta corriente electrica pasar por mi cuerpo, una presencia poderosa se acercaba a mi, a la habitación donde estaba, instantáneamente me puse alerta, sin pensarlo mucho trate de ponerme en guardia, fallando miserablemente al sentir mi cuerpo entumido, no me respondia como debía ser, y eso era malo, demasiado, estaba como una bebe indefensa y aquella abrumadora presencia sin duda alguna me eliminaria.

La puerta se abrio y me tense, mi respiración se volvio irregular, un hombre de belleza inhumana habia entrado por ella, sus cabellos eran rojos como el mismísimo fuego, piel blanca, hermosos ojos azules, y muy alto, podria apostar que aún mas alto de lo que es mi hermano.

–Veo que por fin has despertado Cassandra– Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, ¿Cómo es que sabia mi nombre? –Lo sé porqué te conozco más de lo que crees, además, claramente al ser un dios puedo saber más cosas que los humanos – La sorpresa fue grande, claro que sí, sin embargo no dijo nada –¿No dirás más? Bueno, ¿ya no tienes más preguntas que hacer? Me gustaría oír tu voz, ya que solo oír tus pensamientos no es muy grato para mi persona.

–¿Que hago aquí? –Fue lo único que salió de mi boca, el hom...bueno, aquel sujeto me miró por interminables segundos que me parecieron horas, mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse

Aquel ser, decidió por fin terminar su escrutinio a mi persona, me dio la espalda y miró hacia la nada, aquello solo lograba que comenzará a ponerme de malas —Tu destino te ha traído aquí Cassandra, a mi, alejándote de los eventos desastrosos ocurridos en el santuario de tu tan venerada diosa Athena... Y si, no hay necesidad de que me lo digas, te lo he dicho te conozco más de lo que te imaginas.

Aquello me asustó, lo hizo de verdad, más aún todo lo que decía me hacía formularme cientos y cientos de preguntas en mi cabeza, ¿Eventos desastrosos? ¿Alejarme? ¿Destino?

–Dejese de juegos y hablé ¿Porque me dice todo esto?

—Cassandra, hermana adoptiva del santo dorado de Géminis Saga, quien te encontró cuando eras un bebé abandonada afuera del santuario de Athena, aprendiz de santo femenino, discípula del patriarca, y amiga cercana de Milo de Escorpion y Camus de Acuario

–No pregunté sobre mi vida, lo único que quiero es saber ¿Porque estoy aquí? Y no me siga diciendo en que fue el destino.

–Bien, si así lo quieres, estás aquí porque aunque no lo creas, tu destino es el servirme, naciste bajo una estrella divina– Alce una ceja, ok definitivamente este tipo esta algo loco...

–No lo estoy, lo he visto en el oráculo, mi oráculo lo ha dicho, estás destinada a servir a mi, al dios Apolo, el dios del sol, además de la música y las artes adivinatorias –Aquello me dejó perpleja, ¿¡Este ser era Apolo!?

–Aunque usted sea el mismo Zeus en persona, temo decirle que eso es imposible, yo no le sirvo a nadie más que a mí diosa, a la diosa Athena, a quien le he jurado fidelidad desde que decidí convertirme en santo.

Se quedó callado por algunos instantes, sabia bien que al rechazar "mi destino" estaba condenandome a una muerte segura, después de todo el era un dios, y la vida de una humana como yo, era insignificante para él.–Athena no ha hecho más que tonterías desde que reencarno, ¿Cómo puedes servirle a tan detestable diosa? ¿Acaso nunca te importo el hombre que te cuido? ¿Ni tus amigos? ¿Es más grande tu fidelidad que puedes pasar por alto que asesinara a tu hermano y a uno de tus amigos?

Eso último me dejó helada.

–Es mentira, Athena es una diosa bondadosa, ella nunca haría eso ¡Solo habla tonterias! No le voy a creer, mi hermano ha estado custodiando la vasija donde el dios Poseidón está sellado, ¿Cómo podría Athena haberlo asesinado? Además, Athena apenas es una niña...

–¿Eso crees? Saga estuvo presente en la batalla que se desencadenó en el Santuario de mi hermana, algunos santos rebeldes se fueron en contra de su santuario, y lejos de parar aquella guerra sin sentido Athena apoyo a los rebeldes, por consecuencia la mitad de sus santos dorados y el patriarca fueron asesinados.

–¡No es cierto!¡Usted miente! ¡No le creo nada! Mi hermano está vivo, yo lo sé, mi maestro también, es un mentiroso, nada de lo que dice es cierto ¡Solo son mentiras! –Apolo, lejos de enojarse, solo se me quedó mirando, casi con lastima, hecho que me desagradaba en absoluto, sin embargo muy dentro de mi me decía que Saga ya no estaba en este mundo, el momento en que abrí los ojos, y aquella pesadilla que me había despertado me hacían cuestionarme si lo que el dios sol me decía era verdad...

–No soy partidario de ese tipo de cosas, Athena no ha hecho más que tonterías desde que descendio a la tierra, incluso con aquellos a quien dice amar demasiado ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de asesinar a la mitad de los santos más poderosos de su orden?

Me puso a pensar, no lo niego, pero también tenía ganas de comprobarlo por mi misma, tenía mis dudas, sin embargo aquella horrible pesadilla aún venía repitiéndose en mi cabeza una y otra vez desde que desperté, más aún con lo que Apolo me estaba diciendo.

–Hagamos de cuenta que le creo, que ella es la mala en todo esto, lo que aún me tiene con una interrogante en mi cabeza, es saber ¿Para qué me necesita usted aquí? ¿Que es aquello que vio en mi destino? Y más que nada según usted ¿Para que el destino me trajo hacia usted? ¿Que misión tengo destinada? –Eran demasiadas preguntas, yo lo sabía, pero aquellas que formule eran las que no dejaban de merodearme en la cabeza.

–Es fácil Cassandra, tu me ayudarás a enmendar todo el daño que Athena le ha causado a la tierra y al Olimpo, aunque no lo creas, nosotros los dioses aún amamos la tierra, por eso quiero enmendar todo el daño que Athena le ha hecho, además de castigar a todos aquellos que han blasfemado en nuestra contra, quiero rehacer la tierra, y para ello ocupó el poder de una persona como tú, quien es conocida en el santuario de Athena por ser una arquera excepcional, y muy poderosa guerrera, quien fue discípula del patriarca, además de ser entrenada también por Saga de Géminis, el más poderoso santo dorado de la orden de Athena, necesito de tu poder Cassandra, ambos ganaremos, sé que en cuanto tú compruebes lo que te he dicho me ayudarás, porque dentro de ti arderá el deseo de venganza por los tuyos.

Sin más que decir, Apolo salió del lugar en donde había dormido, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos, no quise esperar mucho y enfundada en aquel vestido de doncella salí de aquella habitación, debía regresar al santuario y comprobar que Apolo estaba equivocado, que en cuanto pisara mi amado santuario, mi maestro estaría meditando, probablemente Camus aún se encontrará fuera al igual que mi hermano y Milo seguramente estará custodiando la casa de Escorpion.

.

.

.

.

Al ser discípula de mi hermano, el me había confiado una de sus técnicas, podía parecer raro siendo que yo no había nacido bajo la constelación de Géminis, sin embargo había logrado aprender la otra dimensión, ayudándome a teletransportarme en instantes hacia el pueblo de Rodrigo, que era el pueblo más cercano al santuario.

_»–El día de hoy entrenaremos de una forma distinta, además de que te enseñaré una técnica que te ayudará cuando estés en grave peligro, o tu presencia sea necesaria en algún lugar –Mire con curiosidad hacia la armadura de Géminis, que había sido poseída por el cosmo de mi hermano, tal y como lo ha hecho desde hace un par de años, luego de su partida para cuidar la vasija donde estaba Poseidón sellado, está era una buena forma de no extrañarlo tanto– Así que Cassandra, pon mucha atención, hoy te enseñaré una técnica similar a la teletransportación de los caballeros de Aries, solo que esta técnica es mucho más fascinante –Por alguna razón, aquella última palabra me sonó algo bromista y orgullosa de parte de mi hermano... Y definitivamente el nunca hace bromas...«_

Al estar allí, la nostalgia llego a mi, no demore mucho en comenzar a adentrarme por el pueblo cruzando lo rápidamente para llegar a la entrada del santuario.

–¿Has logrado saber que fue lo que pasó en el santuario? –Me había detenido un poco a beber algo de agua cerca de un pequeño riachuelo donde el agua era cristalina, mire a dos mujeres mientras tomaban agua también, ambas venían platicando, al oir la palabra santuario no pude evitar tomarles atención –No, pero me preocupa, hace unos días que ninguno de los santos de oro han bajado, ni siquiera los guardias, es muy raro ya que el pueblo siempre es custodiado por ellos.

Mi corazón se aceleró al oir aquello, el temor de continuar mi camino hacia el santuario comenzó a crecer, pero mi firme decisión de averiguar que había pasado no me permitía el regresar a donde Apolo sin respuestas.

Si Apolo necesitaba de mi, primero debía cerciorarme de todo lo que el me conto.

Conforme iba caminando más y más para acercarme el miedo y la incertidumbre en mi corazón se hacían cada vez más grande. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Una vez que estuve en la entrada principal del santuario, note con cierta sorpresa, el ver soldados custodiando la entrada, algo que casi nunca pasaba a esa hora del día, ya que según recuerdo, solo había guardias antes de las ocho de la mañana y después de las ocho de la noche.

No quise seguir indagando y me acerque a uno de los guardias.

–Buenos días –El hombre no pareció reparar en mi presencia o si lo hizo, solo me ignoro, por lo que decidí volver a intentarlo, solo que esta vez, si fui escuchada.

–¿Que necesitas mujer? ¿Se te ha perdido algo aquí?–Definitivamente este hombre no era alguien con mucho tiempo al servicio del santuario, de lo contrario -y no por alardear- me habría reconocido –¿Acaso estás sorda?

–¿Podría permitirme hablar con el patriarca Arlés? –En cuanto dije el nombre de mi maestro la expresión del hombre se ensombreció.

–Lo siento muchacha, pero más vale que regreses por donde viniste, por el momento no me es permitido dar ninguna información a personas fuera del recinto sagrado, así que márchate –Una vez dicho esto, el guardia decidió ignorarme nuevamente, cosa que me alarmó de sobremanera.

Regresé sobre mis pasos y fui a sentarme un poco lejos de la entrada, comencé a pensar en alguna manera de entrar al santuario sin ser detectada. –¿Cómo lo haré? –Y cuando pensaba que mis opciones se habían reducido a cero, un pequeño destello de luz, un pequeño recuerdo llegó a mi mente, mis días de niñez regresaron por milisegundos y comencé a recordar otro modo de entrar.

Minutos más tarde, triunfante me escabulli dentro del santuario, comencé a sentir nuevamente ese aire nostálgico de ver mi hogar, solo que también podía sentir aquel aire lúgubre en el ambiente. Mi cuerpo se tenso al oír pisadas acercarse al lugar donde estaba, me escondi detrás de algunos escombros ocultando mi presencia lo mejor posible, esperando internamente que nadie se percatara de que estaba allí.

–Este lugar parece desierto, sin el maestro Arlés esto es tan diferente...–Oi decir a alguien, solo resultaron ser más guardias –...Las doce casas no son lo mismo, Athena es solo una niña que no sabe manejar un lugar tan grande, y ahora nos ha dejado a la deriva son saber que hacer, lo más preocupante del caso es el señor Milo, se rehúsa a salir de su templo a pesar de todo y Athena solo nos dice que lo dejemos solo ¿Que clase de diosa hace eso? ¿No debería de darle unas palabras de aliento? Todos en este lugar sabíamos que el señor Milo y el señor Camus eran como hermanos, su muerte causó un gran dolor en su corazón, si a eso le sumamos que aún no habían dado con el paradero de la señorita Cassandra, comprendo que el señor Saga haya hecho todo eso...

–¡Deja de blasfemar idiota! Sabes que no se nos está permitido decir nada de eso, esto se va a quedar como un secreto dentro del santuario, así que calla.

Podía sentir mis ojos arder por las lágrimas contenidas, no podía ser cierto, aquello no podía serlo...

–Estan muertos, Apolo tenía razón, Athena me quitó a mi hermano y a Camus...

.

.

.

.

.

\- - - - - - - - - -

**¡Aloha!**

**Espero que se encuentren de maravilla -**

**De nueva cuenta, aqui su servidora, con un fic mas de SS, no puedo decir que es realmente "nuevo" ya que este fanfic es una nueva version de uno que habia estado publicando tiempo atras, solo que un dia la locura me tomo y pues... decidi reescribirlo, espero que les guste.**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**D.H.**

xoxo


	2. 2

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_C a p í t u l o 2:_**

**Clio**

.

.

.

.

.

**Entrada del santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia.**

Como si de un zombie me tratase, salí de aquel lugar, muchos llamarían afortunado el no haberme encontrado a ningún guardia en mi camino, yo lo llamaría más bien una maldición. Así quizá me matarían por entrar a territorio sagrado sin permiso y acabaría de una vez por todas mi dolor.

–Hermano... Maestro... Camus... ¿Porque? –Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, no tenia ni la más mínima intención de detenerlas, pronto mi rostro se vio humedecido por ellas. –Los he perdido –Me sorprendí un poco por lo clara qué era mi voz, aun sintiendo como un nudo se formaba poco a poco cada vez más en mi garganta. –Fui estúpida al no darme cuenta de que era verdad lo que Apolo me dijo.

El cielo parecía tener mi mismo humor, parecía compartir mi tristeza, pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, anunciando qué una tormenta se avecinaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Perdí la nocion del tiempo, me había quedado durante un buen rato bajo la lluvia, escondiendo mis lágrimas entre las gotas de agua qué caían a sobre mi con rapidez.

–¿Porque? ¿Porque Athena dejo que asesinaran a mis personas amadas? Ella debió de protegerlos.

Entre más buscaba una explicación a lo sucedido me era imposible encontrarla.

Aunque hubiera sido buena idea morir de hipotermia al estar tan empapada de agua, había un nuevo motivo en mi vida para seguir existiendo, quizá era enfermizo de mi parte pero, dentro de mi, el deseo de tomar venganza por lo hecho a mi amada familia se hizo grande, de alguna manera haría cualquier cosa para hacer pagar a Athena por la muerte de mi hermano, de mi maestro y de Camus.

–Pagaras todo lo que hiciste Athena, aun si tengo que ir en contra de todas mis enseñanzas, haré qué pagues por quitarme a mis seres queridos, no descansare en paz hasta que su muerte sea vengada, te haré sentir el mismo dolor qué en estos momentos inunda mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Cerré mis ojos, intentando tranquilizarme un poco más, antes de decidir regresar al lugar donde había despertado, para de una vez por todas, comenzar a aceptar mi destino junto a Apolo, sirviendole en lo que pueda.

.

.

.

.

.

**Delfos, Grecia.**

Regrese al mismo lugar de donde me había transportado, grandes edificios antiguos me recibieron, dándome cuenta por fin, del lugar en donde estaba, no era tonta como para no adivinar qué me encontraba en el santuario de Apolo, aquel lugar donde se decía, el dios del sol usaba cuando quería descansar del ajetreo del Olimpo, donde podía disfrutar y convivir con sus musas de manera pacífica sin la interrupción de los demás dioses olímpicos.

Podía apreciar qué aquel lugar no era tan grande como el santuario de Athena, pero por los visto no parecía envidiarle nada al de su hermana.

Un gran arco me había dado la bienvenida, luego de ello, fueron metros y metros de un jardín, donde pequeñas estructuras, estatuas o demás lo adoraban, haciendo de aquel lugar, algo hermoso de admirar, había confundido un poco el santuario de Apolo al solo haber estado en la parte oeste del santuario, donde el dios del sol me había dado una habitacion.

No pude seguir recorriendo aquel sitio, ya qué la presencia de Apolo se hizo presente, de alguna manera aquello me tenso pero supe mantener un poco la compostura, a pesar de los ligeros temblores en mi cuerpo debido a lo mojado de mi ropa, quizá también de ver nuevamente a aquel ser divino.

–Tienes mucho tiempo para explorar este lugar Cassandra. –Dijo en cuanto ambos estuvimos a centímetros, cerré los ojos mientras comenzaba a negar repetidas veces con la cabeza. –¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto– Cassandra...

–Deje de llamarme así... ¡No lo soporto!

–No puedo decirte de otro modo, ese fue el nombre qué Saga te dio.

–Si, lo se... Pero... Cassandra murió el día en que Athena asesino a mis seres queridos, morí, no me queda nada, ella me ha quitado todo, todo... –Las sentí nuevamente, las inmensas ganas de llorar otra vez se adueñaron de mi, sin poder contenerlas, lagrimas fueron derramadas, cayendo de mi rostro. –Señor Apolo, deme una nueva identidad, algo que me haga olvidarme de mi pasado, un nuevo nombre... Uno qué me recuerde el porque sigo con vida... Porque la amazona de nombre Cassandra, murió.

Él pareció entender lo que sentía, o quizá fue mi imaginación.

–Esta bien –Se acerco a mi más, admito qué me sentí algo intimidada por su altura y el porte de aquel hombre. –Desde hoy, la amazona Cassandra ha muerto para el mundo entero, en su lugar, una guerrera, una de mis nueve musas ha nacido, tu nombre a partir de hoy es Clio, como en antaño se llamara una de mis musas. –Asentí ante el nuevo nombre qué me otorgará el dios del sol, me fue imposible no apretar mis manos hechas puño con fuerza. Clio es el nombre de la guerrera qué esta dispuesta a todo para hacer justicia por los suyos, aun si las enseñanzas de Saga, mi hermano, fueran lo contrario.

.

.

.

.

Luego de aquello Apolo me dejo sola, mi estado emocional era un completo desastre, las ganas de llorar hasta quedarme seca inundaba mi cuerpo, las ganas de volver al sueño del qué quizá nunca debí despertar eran infinitas, mis ganas de vivir o sonreir nuevamente eran nulas.

.

.

.

Apolo me había dado una especie de tiempo para pasar "mi luto" algo que definitivamente agradecí, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, mi espíritu siempre activo parecía haber entrado a un letargo.

–Quiero dormir, no despertar nunca más, y si llego a hacerlo, espero que al despertar, todo haya sido una pesadilla, mis seres amados estén despiertos, y yo pueda volver a verlos.

.

.

.

.

En su salón del trono, Apolo se encontraba sentado, esperando la llegada de sus fieles sirvientes.

En pocos minutos, la gran puerta, se abrió dejando ver a cuatro mujeres, que avanzaron hacia el dios de cabellos rojos cono el fuego, haciendo una reverencia a él. Una mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y piel pálida, fue la que decidió hablar.

–Mi señor, Dafne, su fiel guerrera, se reporta junto a sus demás compañeras, con regocijo y luego de dos años de arduo trabajo puedo anunciarle qué la misión qué nos fuera encomendada por usted hace poco más de 24 meses, ha sido cumplida, por mi parte puedo asegurarle qué fue de manera exitosa, aunque ha sido algo tardado debido a ciertas cosas que sucedieron.

Apolo miro detenidamente a la chica, de nombre Dafne, una de sus llamadas fieles sirvientes. Asintiendo por lo dicho, el dios del sol, escucho atentamente el reporte de las mujeres allí presentes, sin perder detalle sobre lo que decían. Sorprendiendose un poco ante el relato de una de las elegidas.

Una vez que terminaron con los pormenores, tres de ellas se retiraron por orden de Apolo, quedándose a solas con la castaña.

–¿Qué es eso que no te has atrevido a preguntarme Dafne? –La chica, no debia de sorprenderse quizá, pero lo hacía.

–Señor, quizá me vea u oiga muy entrometida, discúlpeme por eso de antemano, pero, desde que hemos llegado, tanto mis compañeras como yo, nos hemos percatado de una presencia desconocida además de la suya, por lo que veo, no es alguien de quien no esté enterado debido a que no esconde de ninguna manera su presencia, si no es intromisión... ¿Podría preguntar para saciar mi curiosidad, de quien se trata?

–Por el momento prefiero mantener la identidad de mi invitada en privado, pronto sabrán de quien se trata, así que Dafne y demás, esperen un poco. –La de ojos verdes, asintió resignada al no poder sonsacarle aquello a Apolo, sin embargo se dijo que el debía tener sus razones.

Luego de aquello, Apolo les pidió a las mujeres que fueran a descansar, para relajarse unos días, antes de que regresarán a sus respectivas rutinas junto a sus montones de deberes.

.

.

.

.

Desde la obscuridad de mi habitación, siendo iluminada solo por el brillo de la noche, me encontraba como hace varios días, recostada en la cama sin haber dejado de derramar lagrimas, cada dos por tres, aquella fría y obscura habitación, a pesar de ser grande y espaciosa, me hacia sentirme asfixiada, los recuerdos se arremolinaban una y otra vez en mi ser, torturandome en diversas ocasiónes, recordandome lo sola qué me encuentro ahora, tan sola como lo estuve una vez que me dejaron abandonada a mi suerte mientras era un pequeño bebe recién nacido.

–¿esta es la clase destino qué me espera? Tener un poco de alegría, para arrancarmela cuando comienzo a sentirme tranquila ¿Es lo que los destinos han trazado para mi?

Los minutos fueron aumentando, aquellos se convirtieron en horas y posteriormente en días, no había hecho ni el mínimo intento por salir de aquella habitación, de igual manera lo hizo Apolo qué me había dado mi espacio, sin molestarme o siquiera preguntar por mi, lo cual agradecía sinceramente, el no sentirme presionada me hacia calmarme a veces un poco.

Sin embargo, mi soledad fue interrumpida por la presencia de Apolo, ¿como fue que me di cuenta? Es fácil, el ni siquiera intenta ocultar su cosmo, ni su divina presencia.

–Clio... –Su voz, tan ronca, profunda, me llamo, en cuanto entro a la habitación, por inercia, lo mire mientras me sentaba en la cama donde he estado acostada los últimos días sin levantarme en ningún momento. –Clio.

–Lo siento señor ¿A que debo su presencia? –Pregunte, mientras detallaba un poco al dios sol.

Me miro por varios minutos, antes de comenzar a hablar —Han pasado algunas semanas desde tu perdida –Dijo mientras iba acercándose a mi, tomando asiento a mi lado en un costado de la cama, asentí sin comprender porque me decía aquello—Creo que es hora de que dejes este estado depresivo y comiences a recuperarte, es hora de que Clio comience a vivir.

.

.

.

.

**_Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_D. H._**


End file.
